Lash (Andrew Garner, Hero Datafile)
Andrew Garner was a Neurologist and Forensic Psychologist who specialized in working with the gifted individuals from the Index. During his career within S.H.I.E.L.D., he met and married Agent Melinda May, though they eventually got divorced. Garner later returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. to do a profile on Skye, who had recently developed superpowers from undergoing Terrigenesis. Garner's own latent Inhuman genes were activated when he accidentally broke the Terrigen Crystal hidden in a ledger originally belonging to Jiaying, and he was transformed into the monstrous Lash. Garner eventually learned how to control his transformations and managed to hide his true nature from everyone around him. During the Inhuman Outbreak, Garner established a cover as helping S.H.I.E.L.D. evaluating newly-emerged Inhumans while tracking and killing Inhumans as Lash. However when his secret was discovered, Garner was briefly captured by HYDRA before then escaping and going on the run. Eventually Lash took over Garner completely and he surrendered to S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to say goodbye to May. In a last attempt to kill Hive, Lash saved Daisy Johnson from his control, but while he ensured Johnson was safe, Lash was killed by Hellfire, dying as a hero. Lash Andrew Garner (secret) Affiliations Solo d10, Buddy d8, Team d6 Distinctions Can't Stop Himself, Compassionate Psychologist, Inhuman Killer Powers Inhuman Predator Enhanced Durability d8, Enhanced Reflexes d8, Inhuman Sense d6, Superhuman Stamina d10, Superhuman Strength d10, Transmutation d10 SFX: Fast Healing. Spend 1 PP to recover physical stress and step back physical trauma. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or parasitic infection. SFX: Multipower. Use two or more Inhuman Predator powers in a pool, stepped back for each additional power used. SFX: Cleansing Pulse. When using Transmutation to remove poison or disease from another person, step up Transmutation for that action. SFX: Killing Pulse. When using Transmutation to inflict physical stress, step back the highest die in the pool and add d6. Step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Driven to Kill. Gain a d6 complication "Driven to Kill", or step up that existing complication, at the end of any scene in which you didn't kill an inhuman. When the complication is stepped up above d12, you transform into Lash and attack any inhuman you are able to sense. Limit: Conscious Activation. When stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Inhuman Predator, and transform back into Garner. Recover power set once awake and stress is recovered. Specialties Combat Expert d8, Menace Expert d8, Psych Master d10 Milestones Secret Identity 1 xp - when you are asked your thoughts about why Lash is killing Inhumans. 3 xp - when you try to find out information about Inhumans to hunt without making your friends suspicious. 10 xp - when you admit to your friends that you're Lash and you need their help to stop killing, or you tell them that you have no intention of stopping your slaughter of Inhumans. S.H.I.E.L.D. Psychologist 1 xp - when you casually ask someone how they're doing, but you're really analyzing them. 3 xp - when you help a S.H.I.E.L.D. team member recover emotional or mental stress. 10 xp - when you commit to working for S.H.I.E.L.D. full time and give up your university position, or you leave S.H.I.E.L.D. completely to concentrate on your professional career. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Earth-199999 Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Datafile